Santa I've been Naaughty
by Alrye
Summary: Christmas is right around the corner and everyone is going crazy looking for the perfect gifts! Wait what's this? Sasuke's pruposing? To who? Read and find out! Lemon, hints of other pairings, poor attempts at humor. Rated M, no likey, no ready!


Yo!! He people! I am warning you now, one whole year with no lemonade mask Rye a very insane woman!! –Sobs mournfully- I want lemonade!!!

Itachi: GAAHHH SHE'S CRYING!? RUUUUUUUUNNN!!!!

Naruto: Lemon, Language and a very deprived nesan….

Sasuke: She doesn't own squat.

XxXxXxX

Santa, I've Been Naughty.

Konoha was buzzing with liveliness as the count down toward Christmas began. Everyone was out shopping for gifts and food for their loved ones and Christmas parties. Shinobi were kept busy wit setting up decorations or entertaining the children and elderly in the orphanages and hospitals. In a simple term, they were all very, very busy!

Among the many busy streets and shoppers was the Prince of Ice himself, Uchiha Sasuke. He was out shopping for someone very special to him, most of the gifts he had thought of getting were more for his pleasure and not theirs. But did find the prefect gift and was on his way to pick it up.

He walked into a Gypsy store where an odd woman ran it. He stepped into the store and a voice called out from the back, "Welcome to 7 Sins! I'll be there in a moment…"

He snorted as he looked around the shop. It was a sadist/masochist's dream come true. The walls were lined with various toys ranging from light kinky to gory pleasure and torture. He felt his cock twitch either in fear or excitement, he wasn't really sure. He picked up a cat of nine tails and was lightly bouncing it in his hand.

"My favorite toy, that is… the hilt and base are solid steel the handle it's self is white cherry wood wrapped in paper thin leather, gives the user a nice grip and that allows them to get a good crack, if you swing had enough, you can kill a man in one hit." Said a voice from beside him.

He turned to see the owner of the store smile as her small square glasses hung on the tip of her nose. She pushed them up with her middle finger and smiled.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I called about a special order… I'm--?"

"Uchiha-kun… Or can I call you Ducky-sama? Any way, here for your order? Be back in a sec."

She went in back and he looked at the whip in his hand, it was light, but the hilt and base gave it some weight making it ideal for rough foreplay, he noticed a mannequin in a S&M suit and he lightly rose his hand before he snapped his wrist down, the whip let out a thunderous crack as it took off the mannequin's head.

"Nice, who taught you how to use a whip?"

"My grandmother, she used to scare me and my brother with one when we misbehaved." He answered as he turned to see a box with two bracelets in it.

"I only ordered one."

"I know, but they are a set. See these white-gold chains? They mean eternal love. You can have one without the other. Now when you asked me for my rarest items I thought you were insane, but then you told me it was for someone who you loved more than anything and that they deserved the best."

Sasuke looked at her as she gave him a small smile and picked up one of the bracelets. "I'm sure they must have a pretty shitty life, I bet they are all alone, no family, no one likes them. I bet you are mean to them to hide the fact you love them… Don't be so surprised, I had the same shitty life, though I had my parents up until I turned ten, this lucky person must have been alone all their lives."

Sasuke said nothing, she was hitting the head of the nail and every time she did, it stung. She cleared her throat and held up a bracelet, the chain connected to a ring at the end.

"This bracelet is made from rare blue jade. I normally don't use it for anything, but seeing that this person is very special to you, I couldn't say no. The white-gold chain connects the bracelet to the ring. This one is for them if you notice it's too small for your hand. And this one is yours. A pure black diamond bracelet, the same white-gold chain, and ring. Now listen closely. These bracelets were popular amongst demon folk. They called them Mate Bands (1), kind of like our wedding bands."

"We marry, but end up in divorce or one of the spouses die, Demons mate for life, even if their mate dies, they belong to them and them alone."

"Well, how do like my idea of getting the one you like? If you get married, you start off by placing the ring on their finger, and theirs on yours, after you have given your vows and the okay to kiss the bride, you take your ring and place it on your hand as they take theirs and place it on their hand, the chains should be entwined and you kiss them, sealing the deal. Be sure to unhook them later or you'll break the chains."

She showed him how it was done before setting them down in their proper place in the box and closing it. He paid her well for the gift and she smiled. "Need anything else?"

He smirked, he liked this woman; he nodded and she gave a dark laugh as she took him to the back…

Time flew by so quickly, people were in a panic, doing some last minute shopping. Shinobi were being called into the Hokage's office and others were being sent out.

"You called for me Bachan?"

"Oh, good Naruto… I was hoping to talk to you before you left this evening."

He nodded and shut the door tightly. He sat down in front of her and she gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but in order to keep you safe we have to move you to a safe house out side of Konoha, you will still be close by, but as far as anyone else is concerned you had an important mission to do. I'll have Kakashi deliver your presents to everyone and any you may receive will be kept safe in my office until you come back."

He nodded; holidays were the worse part of the year besides his own birthday. He smiled at Tsunade as he stood up, saying, "I'll leave after letting Sakura see my face, I was so busy I forgot to leave sooner. She said she wanted me to at least say hi to everyone."

"Well be careful, once you say hi, head to the safe house." He nodded and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, bachan, and merry Christmas." He said before he hurried home to get ready.

As he was hurrying home he heard a bunch of girls talking about Sasuke.

'Wonder what that's about?' he slowed his walking down and perked his ears to listen, glad that Kyuubi had some good influences on him.

"I saw Sasuke-kun in that Erotic store that opened up last July! He was talking to the woman who runs the store; she seemed too friendly to be just friends." Said one girl.

"I heard them talking about a wedding, Sasuke-kun's going to purpose to someone!" another girl cried.

"What!? Sasuke-kun's going to get married!? To who!?" the other three practically screamed.

"No one knows!"

"I heard it was some princess from another country!"

"I heard it was that Sakura girl! You know the one with the big forehead?"

"I know for a fact that Sasuke-kun has a thing for blondes with blue eyes. He could be planning to marry Yamanaka-san."

"No, I heard from the owner of the shop that the one he loves is someone without family, someone to care for them, someone who he picks on because he doesn't want them to know he loves them. He even said that they deserve better."

"Aw, that sounds so romantic…" they all sighed dreamily before one snapped out of it and said, "So we know for a fact he likes blondes with blue eyes and someone with a tragic past, we can exclude Yamanaka-san, she's almost as wealthy as he is. Tell everyone to be on the look out and that Sasuke is purposing!"

They ran off as Naruto leaned against the tree hiding in the shadows. He was a bit light headed from listening in, he knew everyone in the village, there were plenty of blondes with blue eyes but only three, including himself , with a tragic past.

He smiled sadly as he walked home faster now since he wasted time listening in on their conversation.

'Well I'm happy as long as he is happy; I hope they have a wonderful life together…' He walked into his house and leaned against the door before sliding down and crying.

"_**Kit, don't be sad, you know there are more Kozu (2) out there for you. As a very beautiful Mira (3), you don't need to cry over him…"**_

'But Kyuubi… I love him and him alone, no one else, I thought I could fool my self into Loving his double, Sai, but every time I looked at Sai I kept seeing Sasuke… It hurts so much… But if-if he is happy with his wife, then I am glad, because if he did love me, he wouldn't be able to revive his clan…'

"_**Kit, listen to me, I told you this back when you turned 13, I am a demon, and if I wanted to I can make it so you can bare him kittens. I am a Mira, and since I am inside of you, that also makes you a Mira too, though even if I wasn't you would still be the Mira."**_

'Kyuubi can we stop using demon terms? Just say uke and seme…'

He got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face; the safe house was about a mile into the forest through the west gate. He had clothes and other necessities there already; he just needn't to get ready for the party so he could say hi to everyone before he left to spend another Christmas alone.

He showered and dried off, he put on his best red shirt, and it was two sizes too big, so it hung low on him, about mid thigh and hung off one of his shoulders if he just tossed it on. Once he got it in place he pulled his best clean black slacks on, they hugged him nice and tight, but still left him space to move, but left nothing to the imagination. You could see his long slender legs and his firm backside.

He put on his snow boots and his worn out coat. Before he locked up and left to the party…

Sasuke glared at the camera as he sat stiffly on Kakashi's lap. Iruka snapped the photo and Sasuke muttered a naughty to the Junín posing as Santa Claus. He then left to the balcony to get some fresh air; ever since he walked into the Grand hall, girls have been swarming him telling about their 'tragic lives'. Some were true others were just bullshit in a pot.

He sighed as he leaned on the balcony rail; the party down stairs was just too stuffy for him.

'Where are you? I need to make things right before it's too late…' He closed his eyes and let the winter air clear his thoughts…

Downstairs, Naruto had just walked in with his arms filled to the brim with gifts for all his friends and Sasuke. Spotting Kakashi, he hurried over and set the gift down on the table.

"Hey Kakashi-"

"I'm not Kakashi, I'm Santa. Now why not be a good boy and sit one my lap (4 a)." Naruto sighed as he sat on Santa's lap and smiled sadly at the camera. Iruka took the shot and left the two to talk.

"Now, tell Santa if you've been a good boy this year." Kakashi said, trying to keep up with the act, but truthfully wanting to know what was wrong with Naruto.

"Santa, I've been naughty (4 b)… You see, I've been trying to avoid the one person who means the whole world to me. I love him greatly, but I found out he's going to get married. Silly how I thought I had a chance since we understand each other, but I guess in the end, I just didn't understand him enough… could you deliver my gifts to everyone and when you give him his, could you tell Sasuke that I will always love him and that I am happy he is getting married and reviving his clan."

Naruto hugged Kakashi and waved a small bye before he walked out the back entrance and was gone. Kakashi looked about the room of bodies, but did not spot Sasuke, but he was going to find him no matter what…

Naruto slowed his running down as he got close to the safe house, a small two person cottage. He shook lose the snow and went inside.

"Looks like a blizzards going to hit… Better lock up tightly…" he said as he began to lock and bolt the door s shut and the windows as well, before he set up a fire in the chimney.

He sat down on the arm chair for a little while before drifting off to sleep…

Kakashi sighed as people began to leave, worried about the on coming Blizzard that was just announced by Tsunade to be arriving at any moment. Iruka told him he was going on ahead and that he was going to lock down the house.

He had searched the whole party for Sasuke but he didn't see his ward then it clicked, e must have developed Naruto's habit for hiding in high places to think or just plain be alone.

He stepped out onto the balcony to see Sasuke dozing in the cold air. If it wasn't because he was an Uchiha and a hot-head he would have gotten sick from standing out there. "Sasuke."

"Hn? What is it?"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"A few hours, I was in side a bit."

"Well as Santa Clause I am required to give this to you and this message from Naruto."

"From Naruto?"

"He said to tell you that he has always and will always love you and that he is glad that you are getting married and are going to revive your clan."

He said handing him the midnight wrapped gift and walking away.

"He's all alone in that safe house you know; with the blizzard coming it's going to be hard for him to keep warm even if he is the Kyuubi… I hope no weirdoes are prowling around out there…"

Sasuke stared shocked; his Sharigan active and searching for Naruto's chakra signature, Kakashi really knew how to push a man's buttons to make them realize something.

Snapping out of his daze he quickly grabbed his coat and the gift in side of it off the floor and put it on, he had to out run the storm and pray no one loyal to the council knew where Naruto was hiding.

He took off as fast as lightning, Kakashi smiling behind his beard at the young Uchiha. "Merry Christmas you two… Now to get home to Iruka…." He vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke got to the west gate, following the invisible trail to his blonde; he stopped short when he saw Tsunade there. She smirked as she gave him a red sack and put a Santa Claus hat on his head. "He deserves a nice Christmas for once, go get him, brat. And if you hurt him, I will kill you."

"Not unless the demon gets me first." He challenged as he took off.

The snow was coming down harder, the blizzard was right over them. He hissed as his hands began to go numb and his limbs screamed for him to stop.

He looked about looking for the blue and red chakra signatures, he found them and saw a modest cottage. Kakashi had been right, it looked well, but it must be freezing in there. He looked around; the Uzumaki had locked up pretty tightly. He didn't want to break a window nor a door, so he climbed onto the roof.

He didn't find any windows but one of two chimneys was big enough for him to climb down. There were little wisps of smoke indicating that a fire had been lit, but was either going out or was out. He sighed, a burnt ass was better than a frozen one.

He carefully climbed up and into the brick shaft praying he didn't fuck this up…

Naruto shivered as he curled up tighter into the arm chair. He was sleeping just fine until he heard shifting pebbles. He sat up; the cottage was nearly pitch black since the windows were now covered in ice and snow. The sounds grew louder until there was a thud and a second, heavier thud from the fire place.

"Well, I got lucky, no fire…" said a male voice, but because he was scared and cold he didn't realize it was a familiar voice.

He jumped up, kunai in hand when the fire place was brought back to life and the stranger turned to him.

"Who the hell are you!? If you are from the council hurry up and do whatever it is you came to do and leave me the hell alone!"

"Naruto, relax, it's me… Sasuke."

"Yea and I'm Kami!"

"Dobe, you can be really blonde sometimes (5)." He sighed as he walked up to Naruto and turned on the Sharigan again to prove his point.

Naruto dropped the kunai and gasped, Sasuke was standing in front of him looking at him worriedly. He slowly reached out his hands to touch his face but pulled them back as if he was burned.

"Your face is brink cold! Sasuke, sit down in front of the fire, I'll make you some hot chocolate!!" he ran into the kitchen and the clattering of pots and pans were heard. Sasuke removed his jacket and set it on the hooks near the door and did a jutsu that heated his body up inside out.

"Naruto?" he called walking into the kitchen.

'Why is he here? Is he going to make fun of me!?'

"_**Kit you need to calm down, getting yourself worked up is only going to result in you getting hurt even worse!"**_

'But Kyuubi--!!'

"Naruto?" He stiffened hearing Sasuke.

He was leaning over the sink and tried his best to keep hi voice even. "I'm fine, Sasuke… just go sit down by the fire I'll--"

"Did you honestly forget I know fire jutsus that heat up the body? Naruto, turn around, are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Just peachy!" Naruto insisted.

Sasuke frowned, what was wrong with Naruto?

He walked over to him and turned him around and shook him a bit as he asked, "Naruto what's wrong? You are not alright; I can hear it in your voice!"

He lovingly brushed some hair out of Naruto's face only to be shoved back by said blonde.

"Just stop it! Go, get out!! Go back to your fiancé and leave me be!!" He yelled, trying to pull free but Sasuke held tight to him.

Naruto glared up at Sasuke as he stared blankly down at him, he turned his head to the side, unable to look him in the face, he was being childish and he knew Sasuke would ridicule him for doing so.

Sasuke was unsure of what to do other than ask again. "Naruto, look at me… Tell me what's wrong? You can tell me, please?"

Naruto's cheeks burned as he felt very foolish for making judgments about the one person who didn't judge him. Blushing even more he leaned up and place a gently kiss on his lips before pulling away and walking away.

Sasuke brought a hand to his lips in shock before he turned and caught hold of Naruto's arm. Naruto froze in place, not bothering to fight, he would take whatever Sasuke was going to do, but didn't expect this:

"Why, Naruto, why did you--?"

"Be-Because I-I… Because I love you…" he said barely above a whisper, getting ready to leave, but Sasuke pulled him back and turned him around.

Before he could protest, Sasuke kissed him passionately, the kiss made him gasp allowing Sasuke to gently explore his mouth. The kiss was fairly short, but it left Naruto panting heavily and feeling dizzy.

"I-I… feel… dizzy…ca-can I lay down… please?" he asked, leaning against Sasuke as he wraps his arms about him. "Of course…" He picked him and walked back to his room.

"Naruto? You are not alone, you know that don't you? You are not alone in your feelings… I love you too. I love you more than you will ever know; I may not act like it, but that is the truth." He said standing in front of the fire place.

He made a fire in there before grabbing more logs and heading into the room with Naruto.

"I've wanted to be with you so much, but I had to keep shutting you out, afraid that if I let myself love you then Itachi would come and steal you away like he did my family."

"But, he still came after me…"

"That's why after missions and training, I would follow you home, making sure that you were safe, sometimes I'd stay outside your window all night long just watching you sleep. I would try my hardest not to let you get hurt on a mission and if you did, I'd try to make sure it was the minimal amount of damage. I think about you when I can't see you and when your around everything a brighter, you are my shining light in the darkness, I don't ever want to lose you… you are my angel and I will treat you as such from now on, and anyone tries to hurt you or steal you away, I will kill them as painfully as possible…"

He sat on the bed holding Naruto close as he nuzzled the top of his head. "I want to come home every day and see you smiling at me, I want to hold you close every night and wake up to see you every morning…I want to be apart of you…"

Naruto blushed as Sasuke kissed him gently before setting him down on the stiff bed. He grabbed the logs and set up a fire in the room's fireplace. Once he had the fire going he went to the bed to see Naruto curled up, shivering from the cold. He looked so tiny and fragile, vulnerable to all. He got on the bed and pulled Naruto to rest against him, wrapping his pale arms about the slender and curved waist protectively as they cuddled…

"Sasuke? Merry Christmas…." Naruto said a few hours later, looking at the clock on the mantle; it was 10: 30, an hour and a half till midnight. Naruto got up from the bed and left the room and came into the room and gave him his gift.

"Naruto it's till pretty early… But I want give two gifts…The first one is this…" He pulled the blonde to straddle his hips as he kissed him with that passion from before, the kiss was like catnip to Naruto.

Pulling back, from the kiss Sasuke smirked as Naruto leaned back, his eyes shut gently as his face grew rosy with heat and his mouth was parted as he panted for air. He pulled out a kunai and began to softly kiss down Naruto's chin to his jaw and down to his neck. Naruto was distracted by the loving kisses that he failed to notice the cold metal sliding into his pants and rest against ass a moment. He did notice however when his pants were torn from his legs.

"Eek!? Sas-Sasuke!!" he squeaked while trying to hide his lower half from Sasuke's eyes. "What are you doing!?"

"Relax Naruto… I will make this a pleasurable for you as possible…" he said, biting into Naruto's neck hard enough to draw blood and as he did so he ripped open the shirt, the buttons flew all over the place and Sasuke went to rip off the boxers only to find that Naruto had gone commando.

"My, my? Commando, Naruto?" He purred as licked up the blood from Naruto's neck.

Naruto groaned as he pulled Sasuke hand from his member and turned his head to the side, embarrassed that Sasuke saw his lower half.

"Kyu-Kyuubi said that… that it-it was okay to forgo the boxers…sin-since I was-was going to be-be alone…"

Sasuke smirked and kissed him gently on the lips as one hand gently pinches a hard nipple, the callused fingers gave a rough texture to the gently motion, it sent sparks into Naruto member and made his eyes cross as he closed his eyes and moaned before gasping as Sasuke licked the spot around the other nipple before sucking the little pink nub into his mouth and sucking on it.

Naruto moaned as he leaned back, Sasuke holding him to his lap as he switched to the other nipple, enjoying the shuddering gasps Naruto let out. He slowly turned them over as he gently bit a nipple, getting a fox-like cry from Naruto as he leaned up to look at him.

Naruto lay with both hands above his head, fisting the pillow gently as hiss chest heaved a little and his legs lay slightly spread allowing him to see and admire the pulsating red cock that stood at attention before his eyes.

Naruto blushed and closed his legs, using his feet to hide his naughty spot and press his hands over his chest and balls. Sasuke thought the action was very cute, but capture both his hands and pinned them above his head before he used his free hand and head to spread Naruto's legs. He kissed along the inner thighs, loving how they trembled beneath his touch.

"Don't hide from me, Naruto, there's nothing to be ashamed of, or to be scared of… I promised I wouldn't hurt you and I intend to keep my promise…" He kissed him gently as he let go of his hands and kissed a slow, but loving trail down his chest and stomach.

Naruto still wore the red shit; it was hanging off his shoulders, making him look completely fuckable.

Sasuke growled in pleasure as he looked up to see Naruto pressing a hand to his mouth to keep from making any sounds. "Let them out, I want to hear you… I want to hear who it is that makes you feel this way…"

He sat on his knees on the floor and pushed Naruto's legs up to his chest as he spread his cute little bottom. He smiled as he looked at the pink puckered rose bud. He looked up at Naruto, who was covering his face.

"A virgin are we, Naruto? It's so pink and look how tight it is…" he went to poke it, but Naruto's hands shot down to cover his naughty spot as he blushed harder and closed his eyes.

"You are such an uke…relax Naruto, I won't hurt you."

He kissed his knuckles and nuzzled his hands until he got them to move away from his entrance. Once Naruto's hands were gone he licked the crease and the hole slowly causing Naruto to twitch and gasp, hands fighting to cover it again, but Sasuke grabbed them and held them down under his lower back to keep him from stopping him again.

"Naruto, I need you to trust me; please, just trust me…" He begged as Naruto nodded and tried his best to relax and let Sasuke continue.

Licking Naruto's entrance he kissed and sucked, making sure to get it nice and wet and to loosen up a little. Wriggling his tongue side, he growled, the vibrations causing Naruto to arch up and raise his hips a little. Sasuke smirked and shoved his tongue as deep as he could before pulling it out and pushing in again.

It was a preview to what he was going to be doing later as he keep licking the tight hole. Letting go of Naruto's hands, he gently stroked Naruto's member as he used a finger to gently push into the tight ring of muscle. Naruto whimpered, it felt weird rather than it hurt. Putting his hands on Sasuke head and he looked up to see Naruto had tears in his eyes and looked pathetically helpless.

"St-stop… it-it feels weird…"

"If I don't do this, it will hurt when I enter you. Let me make it so you don't feel too much pain, it will hurt, no matter what, but I can at the very least lessen the pain." He assured him wriggling in a second finger and begin pushing in and pulling them out. Once he set a steady rhythm he licked one of Naruto balls as he kept stroking him.

It was mind numbing the felt of Sasuke's rough hand on his member and his fingers and tongue working together to loosen him up. He sat up as something was stroke and he moan loudly. It felt so hot it that it made his vision disappear for a moment before he fell back on the bed, dazed and panting. Sasuke like that reaction a lot.

Striking that spot some more, he ripped his own shirt off and undid his pants, not bothering to take them off. He pulled out his pride and lubed it up with some spit. He pulled his fingers out and sat on the bed, pulling Naruto to sit, straddling on his hips. His member pressed into his entrance.

"Naruto, tell me do you like sitting on Santa's lap?" he asked slowly pushing Naruto down, keeping him distracted with a conversation.

Naruto whimpered as he clutched at Sasuke's back. He nodded and Sasuke smirked.

"Then why not tell this Santa if you have been a good boy or not. Have you been Naughty or nice, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed as Sasuke smirked at him before pulling him down hard the rest of the way. Naruto screamed as he left long angry red scratch marks on Sasuke's back. He cried as Sasuke held him close petting his hair as he rocked back and forth gently.

"Shhh, calm down, I'm sorry…" He cooed as Naruto buried his face into his neck.

After Naruto's sobs had stopped and he was no longer in pain he looked up at Sasuke and said, "S-Santa… I-I've been naughty…"

"Naughty - so tight - you say?" He gasped as he tried to keep his cool. "Well, Naruto… naughty children don't get presents, but since you have been good so far, a reward is in order for you… Merry Christmas koi…"

Naruto smiled as Sasuke began to move, slowly thrusting in and out of him, keeping it slow and gentle. Naruto held him close and moaned out at the pleasure.

The pleasure felt so good, Naruto let out long low moans and loud ones as well, if Sasuke had to choose what he like best besides being Naruto's one and only, was how al he was being right now. He loved the look of sexual high on his rosy face as his eyes stared unfocusedly at the ceiling, his mouth open with panting and moaning as a trail of saliva trickled down his chin. And then his eyes shot wide as he arched up.

"Ah!? Sa-Sasuke!!" He had stroke the prostate and Naruto let out his name in the most pleasure filled voice possible.

Not being able to with stand such calls he pushed Naruto onto the bed and thrust the pillow under his hips as he laid on his hands and knees before he surged back in and hitting the prostate head on.

"Ahh! Sasuke!!" he thrust in fast and hard, putting chakra into it to give Naruto as much pleasure as possible before they finished. He held Naruto's hips in a bruising grip and watched in fascination as his member was eaten and spit out by the delicious ass of his blonde.

Naruto felt his arms give out and he fell to lie on his chest as Sasuke kept thrusting into him before he was pulled back flush against Sasuke's chest and Sasuke turned his head to face him so he could kiss him fully on the lips. As they kissed Sasuke gave one last violent thrust causing Naruto to scream out into his mouth as he came

The tightening of Naruto's passage on his member was unbearable as well as the feeling of extreme heat on him; he came deep and hard into Naruto as he swallowed his scream and shallowly thrust into his backside as they rode out their intense orgasm. Sasuke let Naruto gently fall onto the bed as he carefully pulled out and knelt down to lick up the excess cum leaking out of his blonde.

Once he had cleaned up Naruto he joined him in the bed…

The clock on the mantle chimed Midnight and Sasuke pulled away from Naruto to get his gift. Naruto sat up slowly as he came back and sat on the bed with him and handed him the box.

"Merry Christmas Naruto. Open it."

He pulled the red ribbon off and opened the box to see the two mate bracelets sitting there. He picked up the blue one and looked at it. Kyuubi had told him about these things, they bond the two together for the rest of eternity. He gasped as Sasuke took the item from him and got on one knee as he slipped the blue jaded bracelet onto his wrist and the ring on the ring finger.

"Uzumaki Naruto, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Uh-Uh….I-I don't know what to say…YES!!!" He cried out as he hugged Sasuke and kissed him with all his heart and soul.

After he broke the kiss he put Sasuke's on his hand and they cuddled once more as the blizzard finally died down.

"Open my gift; I'm sure you'll love it."

He leaned over the side and grabbed the box before he opened it to see his parents wedding clothes, tailored and fixed by hand.

"I wanted to do something special, but I didn't know what to give or make for the man who has everything. So I found their wedding clothes and fixed them as best I could. I hope you aren't mad."

"No, I love it… thank you Naruto… and you don't need to worry about me reviving the clan, I have you and that is all that matters to me right now, the clan can be the councils problem, not ours…"

Naruto smiled as they lie together and watch the fire. Naruto listened to Sasuke's heart as Kyuubi hummed the carol of the bells as he moved around inside the boy.

'Kyuubi? What are you doing?'

"_**Giving you and the brat a Christmas gift, though you'll need to wait three months for it to arrive…"**_ he said mysteriously and settled in his new location.

"Kyuubi what did you-- _// "__**I am a demon, and if I wanted to I can make it so you can bare him kittens.**__"//_ -- Oh god… Sasuke!!"

"What is it!?" he sat up and looked at Naruto as he held his stomach with wide eyes and a pale face. "What's wrong!? Are you sick!? Was I too rough just now!? Naru--!!"

"Kyuubi… he's up to something… I think I'm going to have a baby!!"

Sasuke stared at him in shock before he hugged Naruto close and kissed him like that was the last thing in life that he could do.

"Naruto… I love you, Kyuubi, I love you too, but if anything happens to Naruto or the baby I will figure out a way to skin you alive…"

Naruto laughed as Kyuubi ignored the threat, brushing it off as pre-fatherhood jitters. Sasuke smiled hearing Naruto laugh and he pulled him close. Kissing his head, they fell asleep.

'In three months I'll be a mommy…Thank you Kyuubi.'

"_**Merry Christmas, Kit**_…" Kyuubi said once he was completely settled down, he began to hum carol of the bells again, a habit he developed thanks to Naruto.

In the morning, Sasuke made sure that everything was set before he teleported them back to his mansion. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom and laid his fiancée down on the bed.

"Relax here koi, I'm going to go bother the hag. She could use a reason to get even more drunk than what she already is… Kyuubi keep an eye on him."

He kissed his forehead before vanishing. Naruto woke up a moment later when a scream echoed through out all of Konoha.

"WHAT!? YOU WANT TO MARRY NARUTO!?"

He laughed. 'Bachan must have beaten the world record for faster sober treatment.'

He smiled as he lay in his new bed.

"I guess being naughty has a plus; I got the best Christmas ever."

"And many more to come… Tsunade's working on wedding plans and baby shower as we speak… In two month's you be the new Mrs. Uchiha."

Life was grand indeed.

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile, somewhere near the edge of Fire:

"Itachi-san, un!"

"What?"

"Did you hear? The Kyuubi boy is getting married and is pregnant!"

Itachi who had been reading and sipping tea spit it out and choked as he looked at Deidara and demanded. "What!? To-to who? How is that possible?"

"You mean you were never given the talk, un? I at least waited for my parents to tell me that before I blew them up, un. Okay it's like this!"

"Can Tobi help, Deidara-sempai?"

"Hai. So it's like this when a man and a woman love each other a lot, the man puts his penis in the woman's vagina. Now the actual process to make a baby varies in length of time and amounts of tries. Like for instance, the Kyuubi-boy and his wife did it I guess recently and took only one try, but something must have gone wrong since he is pregnant and not his wife."

"Tobi knows how it happened!!"

"Then tell me." Itachi asked, every confused. "Kyuubi must have gotten jealous of the wife, made her impregnate the vessel! Tobi's a good boy right?"

"Yes, un!" Dei said patting his head as Itachi groaned.

"I need a drink, this is insane…." Itachi said leaning over with his head between his head between his knees.

"Not as insane as the Mass murderer turning out to be uke to Tobi-chan." Drawled a voice.

"Can it, Rye."

"What are you made that I gave those toys from my shop? I thought you liked the BDSM toys he asked to be custom made especially for you."

Itachi blushed as he snatched the bottle out of her hand and began to drink it.

"Whatever, Merry Christmas." She dumped a bag of toys on the floor and vanished with the wind.

XxXxXxX

And that's the end!! And please excuse the ending; I need to put something crack-ish in there. And if any didn't figure it out, Tobi is seme and Itachi is his bitch!! –Falls out of chair laughing her ass off- Okay any way….

1) As most of you know, these little bracelets are from A Dark Lover. I explained them as best I could, but to be very clear (though I doubt I can do better than I already did): are the demons' version of our wedding bands or whatever you use at a wedding to tie the knot. I'm sure it's clearly explained, but if you are still confused let me know.

2) Now I'm sure you are confused. Some of you may now this name from somewhere else, but Kozu is an oc of mine (not a character in this fic). Normally when I am righting my Supernatural fics or Fantasy one, I tend to call the dominant Kozu instead of male since we all automatically assume that male is boy. Don't you think Sasuke makes a hot Kozu?

3) Again this name may have been used other places before too, but Mira is my other Oc (yes people I have and ass-load of Ocs). He is not a character either, but his name just screams adorable uke so I use it for the submissives instead. Naruto makes a kawaii Mira right? –cuddles a pouting Naruto-

4-a & b) Okay; did you read the tilt? Did you assume that Sasuke was Santa? If you did, then you are wrong. Did any one think negatively when Kakashi told Naruto to be good and to sit on his lap? (I know you did don't lie!) and not to mention that Naruto adds insult to injury when he admits he was naughty. Don't feel bad, I thought the some thing, mind you I wrote it! –vaguely wonders if her mind was in the gutter or if she was just very bored-

5) My friend Izzy says this to me a lot. I'm a blonde, but I don't act like one, but I do have my moments where I saw or do something very stupid. So Sasuke is admitting in a subtle way that he accepts Naruto's little quirks, but sometimes he can be a real idiot.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this fic and Happy holidays to everyone!!!

Gaara: Rate and Review, or I will steal all your cookies…


End file.
